Brave 35: Super Awesome! Gigant Kyoryuzin
is the thirty-fifth episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It features the debut of Gigant Kyoryuzin. Synopsis The Kyoryugers must figure out a way to free Bragigas from the curse of the Demon Gadoma otherwise he may be lost to them, again. Plot Finding themselves unable to enter the Spirit Base, with Kyoryu Cyan and Kyoryu Grey investigating the land's darkness, the Kyoryugers are worried with Daigo assuring them before Yayoi arrives with a silver Gaburivolver that enables them to enter the Spirit Base and upgrade the Kyoryugers' sidearms. Revealing the Spirit Base was originally part of Bragigas and has been integrated into the Zyudenryu, Torin is given the silver Gaburivolver so he can enter and leave the Spirit Base without trouble. However, Torin senses something amiss as the Zyudenchi in the Charge Box are consumed in dark energies with all the Kyoryugers but Yayoi ejected from Bragigas. The Kyoryugers then encounter Dogold and Chaos, the latter revealing the item he had Debo Tairyon fish up from Lake Madō was a core fragment of Gadoma. Furthermore, fragments of Gadoma have entered Bragigas's body, killing it slowly while disrupting the Zyudenchi. As the Kyoryugers find themselves being overwhelmed by Dogold, Chaos revives Gadoma to destroy the city before entering the Spirit Base through the curse. As Chaos provokes Torin with his incompatibility with Bragigas to mortally wound him, Bakurestu Kyoryuzin is defeated by Gadoma as the rest of the Zyudenryu arrive. Coming to, Daigo and Nobuharu are cared for by Yuko and Rika while Amy and Ian are tended to by Gentle, Souji and Utsusemimaru find Yuuji and Tsuyoshi. With their second wind, the Kyoryugers form Kyoryuzin and Pteraidenoh Western to battle Gadoma with the support of friends, family, and those they have helped. This enables the Kyoryugers to restore their melody to Chaos's shock, freeing Bragigas from Gadoma's curse as Torin finds out the silver Gaburivolver saved him from Chaos's attack. Stating things are different from before as he hears everyone's cheers, Torin has Bragigas rise to the surface to aid the Kyoryugers as Gigant Bragi-Oh. With the cheering still continuing, the main Kyoryugers combine their Zyudenryu with Gigant Bragi-Oh to form Gigant Kyoryuzin and completely destroy Gadoma. However, Gadoma sends out a lightning bolt that opens a portal to the underworld. But as they are about to plug up the hole, the Kyoryugers and Torin are attacked by another Torin who reveals he that defeated Kyoryu Cyan and Kyoryu Grey. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Tsuyoshi: *Yuji: Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Bragigas (Battle Mode), Kentrospiker, Tuperanda *Kyoryu Black - Stymero, Gurumonite *Kyoryu Blue - Allomerus, Archenolon *Kyoryu Green - Beyonsmo, Pukuptor *Kyoryu Pink - Deinochaser, Ovirappoo, Futabain *Kyoryu Gold - Deinosgrander, Igeranodon *Kyoryu Cyan - N/A *Kyoryu Gray - N/A *Kyoryu Violet - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 4 . *This is the first episode where Daigo does not transform into Kyoryu Red Carnival since its debut in Brave 27. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Brave 33: Maximum! I Will Protect the Lady, Brave 34: Resurrection! Bragigas' Arrival, Brave 35: Super Awesome! Gigant Kyoryuzin and Brave 36: Giga Gaburincho! The Silver Miracle. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 9.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 9, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 9.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢チョーすげえッ！ ギガントキョウリュウジン *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢チョーすげえッ！ ギガントキョウリュウジン｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Riku Sanjo